


A Firm Hand

by Finn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Community: fandomaid, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn/pseuds/Finn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny fucks up at work and gets punished at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Firm Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by someone for fandomaid. It was interesting to write ;).
> 
> All Hawaii Five-0 characters herein are the property of CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

It was late when Steve and Danny got home after a day full of running, gunning and listening to the Governor bitch and rant. 

The sun had already started to set, painting the sky in candy colours and the heat of the day had finally started to cool down a bit.

The two men didn't talk while getting out of the car.

Steve wordlessly let the two of them into the house, locked the door and set the alarm before heading towards the kitchen where he would probably start dinner.

Danny though, stayed near the door and started to peel of his work clothes. 

After a year, this part was routine now. No blushing or bitching anymore, just routine. Put down the keys, wallet and gun, take of shoes and clothes.

And well, dress in the ocean-blue lave-lava that's waiting on the dresser, right where he had left it this morning.

It had taken some time to learn how to wrap it perfectly, but these days Danny was able to put it on without problem.

When Steve had first brought it up, Danny wearing the lava-lava around the house, they nearly had had a fight. For one, Danny had thought it looked way to much like a skirt, for another it was embarrassing how naked he had felt without something supporting his junk.

But Steve had been adamant. Either wear the lava-lava or run around naked while it was only them at home.

Danny had been tempted for a bit, but considering that the house had been broken into more than once, he felt saver being at least a bit dressed.

And then, after some time, it hadn't been so bad anymore. Sure, he looked like a surfer dude, but at least he looked like a man. And Steve liked it. And _Steve_ liking it was what was important. It also gave easy access to _all the interesting parts_ , as Steve had put it. And if that wasn't a convincing argument.

Banging from the kitchen brought him back from his memories and with a sigh he fingered the thin leather necklace around his neck, before making his way towards the noise.

He wasn't looking forward to what the evening would bring, but waiting wouldn't make it any better. 

Silently entering the kitchen, he watched as his partner set down pots harder than necessary, clearly taking some of his frustration out on the kitchenware.

"Steve…"

"Go do the laundry, Danny. I'll call when dinner is finished."

Not one look in his direction, just a command ordered in an icy voice.

Yep, definitely in for a bad evening.

Still, he did as ordered and padded on bare feet towards the laundry room, to sort whites from colour. His punishment would come soon enough, no reason to add to it by ignoring Steve.

Sorting out socks, he reflected upon the day. Sure, it had been hectic and adrenalin-filled, but the team had worked together flawlessly - if one discounted the huge argument Steve and Danny had had about how to go about it - and they had apprehended the criminal. 

If only they hadn't damaged the Governors private estate in the process. 

Danny still stood by his opinion that if only Steve had listened to him, his plan would have worked without damaging said estate, but by now he had to admit that it hadn't been especially bright to restart that argument in front of the Governor himself. He had disrespected not only his partner but his boss, and that had been a stupid move. One he was sorry for and would be even more so later on, he imagined.

"Danno, dinner!"

The shout made his stomach tighten and he hoped Steve would at least let him apologize before dishing out whatever he had in mind. 

The table was all set, some meat dish steaming on their plates and Steve already sitting at the table waiting for him. He wordlessly sat down on the chair next to his lover and took a bite.

Mumbled, "It tastes great, thanks for cooking." without expecting a reply. Still, he got a terse "Thank you, you're welcome." and dared to sneak a look.

The angry lines were still there but had lessened somewhat, so the abuse of the kitchen utensils had probably helped. 

Deciding to get it over with, Danny swallowed and said "I'm sorry about today, Steve. I shouldn't have done that in front of the Governor. Just… I was stressed after that explosion and my mouth ran away with me. I'm sorry for disrespecting you."

For a long moment there was only silence, but then he felt a hand on his neck, tugging at the leather necklace.

"Thank you for apologizing. Now finish your dinner, we'll talk about the rest later."

The tense silence lessened after that, and while Danny knew that he wasn't off the hook, he at least felt better now after apologizing.

When the food was gone, Steve stood up and disappeared, leaving Danny to clear the table and to do the dishes.

While loading the dishwasher though, he suddenly felt Steve behind him and froze, before slowly straitening up.

"Open your mouth, Danno. Wider."

He did as told, opened his mouth wide, and not a second later the spider-gag was inserted and fastened.

He bit back the curse that wanted to escape, because it would only sound ridiculous and amuse Steve, but damn, he hated this goddamn gag. Which was probably why Steve had chosen it for tonight.

Already he could feel the drool starting to pool and he knew it would only be a matter of time before it would escape down his chin. 

Humiliation, great. The punishment was already starting, it seemed.

Two fingers entered his open mouth, stroked over his twitching tongue and his teeth and added to the whole humiliating experience. It made him feel owned in the way a horse probably did, carelessly explored for the amusement of his owner.

The fingers withdrew, but to his surprise his mouth wasn't left empty for long, instead a plug was fitted into it, stuffing his mouth full and making him involuntary suck on it.

It got him a pat on the ass and a murmured "Good boy", and then Steve withdrew, got himself a glass of water and said "I'll be in the living room watching the game. Finish up here and then come join me. I want you to keep sucking until you do."

And gone he was. Bastard. 

He suddenly was glad for the gag, because otherwise he was pretty sure that his mouth would have run of him with for the second time this day.

 

**************************

 

It took another twenty minutes to finish cleaning the kitchen and when he finally entered the living room his yaw was starting to ache.

Steve was sitting on the sofa with his legs spread, still watching the game, and between his feet on the floor was the big, soft pillow that belonged to Danny.

When they had talked about the rules of their relationship, they both had agreed that kneeling was out of question for long periods of time. They might lead a 24/7 dom/sub life, but Danny still needed to be fit for work. 

So they decided on a comfortable pillow for the floor, on which Danny could sit comfortably. It wasn't always used – put aside for instance when Grace was visiting them or when Steve wanted him right next to him– but when Steve wanted Danny at his knees, he made sure to have the pillow ready.

Like now.

He padded over to Steve and settled down between the man's legs, letting his head come to rest on his knee, getting ready to watch the game with his lover.

Steve seemed to have other ideas.

He gently guided Danny until the blond was facing his crotch, before removing the gag, softly caressing the corners of Danny's mouth when the detective gently worked his jaw to work out the cramps.

Danny's mouth wasn't empty for long though, because Steve opened his trousers, pulled out his cock and quietly ordered: "Take me in. No sucking, just holding my cock. The game lasts another thirty minutes; we'll talk about your punishment then."

And Danny obeyed.

He softly leaned forward, braced himself with his arms on Steve's legs and took the man's cock into his mouth, careful to keep his teeth away and refrain from sucking or swallowing to much.

This too, had been though in the beginning. Having a soft cock in his mouth, acting like a piece of forgotten furniture, only there to keep that piece of anatomy warm and covered. 

But in a way it was also liberating. Being like this, he could let go of whatever thoughts were flicking around his head, simply basking in the moment of doing what Steve demanded, concentrating on how the man felt, tasted, smelled. 

It was easy now. Simple. Exactly what Danny had never known he needed, until Steve had shown him how it could be.

He carefully swallowed the drool that started to pool in his mouth and couldn't resist sneaking a small suck in.

It got him a soft cuff to the back of his head and an order to behave, and with a slight wince he settled in to be a good boy and wait till the game was finished. His punishment was still waiting for him; it wouldn't do to disobey Steve anymore than he had already done today.

 

**************************

 

Danny was kind of floating when the TV was turned off and silence descended on the room. 

By now Steve's cock was half-hard and so the blond wasn't really surprised when he was ordered to "Suck!"

He obeyed, started caressing with his tongue and sucking while bobbing his head, his own cock rising in answer.

He so badly wanted to touch himself, or to rub against something, but Steve hadn't said he could, so he was left with the teasing touch of the shifting fabric of the lava-lava.

It didn't take long for Steve to come with a muffled gasp, and blissfully Danny sucked up every drop, making sure to not let anything escape. 

Steve pulled him off his cock soon after the orgasm though and sitting back, Danny watched as the other man put himself away and zipped up his cargos again.

Then the dark-haired giant leaned back then and gave him a once over.

"I know you apologized earlier, and I appreciate it, but you disrespected not only your lover in front of the Governor today, but also your dom and most importantly, your boss. I know this has never happened before and I know you're sorry, but I think we better make sure it never happens again. You're allowed to mostly talk as you want while we're at work, but there are lines that should not be crossed. I think after this week you won't forget that again."

And that had Danny reeling. It was only Tuesday. He had thought whatever punishment Steve meant to dole out would be done with and over by tomorrow, but now Steve was talking about the whole week. Five days…

"First of all, we'll start with a spanking. I think fifty slaps will do for now. Come on, up and over my lap." 

Well, fuck.

Fifty slaps would hurt. Still, he obediently draped himself over Steve's lap, ignoring the embarrassed blush that was working its way down his torso and closed his eyes.

He could feel the lava-lava being shoved up to his hips, exposing his ass to the cool air and making him shiver and goosebumbs rise. All that was nothing though, to what he felt when something wet was poured over his ass, soaking the fabric of both the lava-lava and Steve's pants. It must have been the water from the glass.

That was not important though. Important was that Danny would get fifty slaps on a wet ass. 

Motherfucker, that was going to hurt. 

Only once, at the beginning of their relationship, had he been bad enough for Steve to spank him right after a shower. Until then, he hadn't known a spanking could be so painful.

And now this.

Steve left him no time to think about it much though, because right then the slaps started to rain down onto his ass.

In no time the skin was burning, and despite his best intentions, he couldn't help the wriggling, the instinctive urge to get away from the pain. It was funny, a spanking could be quiet arousing at times, but the moment he knew in his head that it was all about punishment, the enjoyment faded away. 

In answer to his wriggling, Steve tightened his hold on him, securing him further, and then there was no escape, no choice left but to endure.

And the slaps kept coming.

First, Steve kept trading the slaps between the right and the left cheek, but after twenty or so, right when Danny stopped counting and just prayed for it to be over, he started focusing on the tender skin where ass met thigh. By the time they hit fifty, he was a sobbing mess, babbling about how sorry he was and Steve pulled him around in his lap, mindful to leave his ass in the air, crooning all the while that everything was okay now, that he had been a good boy.

Soothing hands kept rubbing his back and after some time, face buried in the crook of Steve's neck, he was down to the occasional hiccup. 

"Are we… are we okay now?" he asked with a trembling voice.

"We are always okay, Danno. No matter what you do. Your punishment though…"

A big, calloused hand wandered down to his lap, where the lava-lava was still bunched around his waist, and started to gently fondle his cock and balls.

Danny knew by now that the gentle petting wasn't necessarily meant to be arousing. Steve mostly saw it as his given right, that he could fondly Danny's intimate area whenever and wherever he wanted. 

Sometimes, he would sneak up behind Danny, hands finding their way under the lava-lava, to cup and roll his balls for just a second, before he would move away again.

Danny hated it as much as he loved it.

Right now, with his ass still burning, it was the latter. He somehow doubted he would get to come right now, though.

"For the rest of the week, your morning spanking will amount to twenty slaps instead of ten. You'll wear the gag while we're at home, to give you some time to think about what you want to say, instead of just blurting it out. And last but not least" here he gave Danny's balls one last gentle squeeze before removing his hand "no orgasms. You'll tend to me, I'll fuck you, but no coming for you till the end of the week. Oh, and you'll write the goddamn report for today's clusterfuck without a single complaint." 

Frozen, Danny could only nod. Jesus Christ, this week would be torture. The spanking he got each morning was normally kept light and arousing, often followed by fabulous orgasms. But the thought of getting twenty slaps tomorrow, right on his sore ass, without being allowed to come… was strangely arousing. 

Well, fuck. 

Embarrassed he hid his face in Steve's shoulder again, feeling his cock hardening.

His blush deepened at Steve's low laugh, and when a hand wrapped around his cock again, touching him softly, he couldn't help but whimper.

"How about you let me come one last time and start the teasing tomorrow?"

But Steve's laughter only got a darker note and his stroking didn't falter.

"No, Danno. You'll be a good boy and take your punishment. Now, open your pretty mouth."

The gag was fitted again, and after some manhandling, he was kneeling sideways next to Steve, gag fitted around the man's cock and ass in the air. 

Steve's fingers were mercilessly exploring his hole, teasing his prostate and all Danny could do was whimper and moan and suck and take it.

And above him, Steve kept stroking his hair with the hand not playing with his ass and murmured "I think I may have been a bit too lax with you lately. But don't worry. This week, I'll handle you with a firm hand."

And not able to suppress a shiver, Danny hoped that Steve indeed would do just that.

~The End~


End file.
